Amadrieclya Serindë
'''Amadrieclya Serinde '''was the co-captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard, and held a high authority alongside Tauriel of Mirkwood and Legolas Thranduillion. She was later a member of the Fellowship of the Fang, and proved to be one of the keenest, for she became the skilled apprentice of the Queen of the Valar herself, Varda, otherwise known as Vanya Tirananniel. Biography Early Life Amadrieclya was born in the fall of the begining of the Third Age in the forests of Mirkwood. She was the daughter to the famous elven sorceress of Lothlorien, Manawathiël, and her father was Calamaethor, a warrior in the Guard. Amadrieclya led a peaceful childhood as all young elves do, a life of nonstop exploring, curiosity, and getting into trouble. As she got older, Amadrieclya became good friends with the Legolas, Tauriel, and Lucien, a coworker whom she became quite fond of, and considered them her family. Using magic was forbidden by her mother, and Amadrieclya was left wondering how powerful she could be. The Battle of the Five Armies When the Company of Thorin conquered the Lonely Mountain, and the men of the laketown killed the dragon Smaug, the elves of Mirkwood found themselves in the famous Battle of the Five Armies. Amadrieclya was one of these warriors and fought alongside her father, but unfortunately, Calamaethor was slaughtered by the orcs in front of his daughter's eyes. Though the battle was won, Amadrielcya was left depressed for several years. Joining the Fellowship Years later, when the halls of Mirkwood were nearly empty, Legolas left to the Lonely Mountain, and about a year later, Tauriel followed. Amadrieclya expected them to return in only a few weeks, but a few weeks turned into a few months, and a few months neared a year. Wondering where her companions were, Amadrieclya left her emptying home, and her widowed mother, on her horse Chastity to the mystical forrest of Fangorn. Once there, she was surprised to see a white wolf in the mist, whom she learned was, in fact, Earyende Greenleaf, and wondered if her comrades were near by. The following day, Earyende dissapeared, and Amadrieclya's journey continued. Eventually she came upon a cave, where surprisingly, she found both Tauriel and Legolas, as well as an entire group of others, the Fellowship of the Fang. (The Fellowship at the time included, among others, Elenwe of Mirkwood, Erain Luthia, Earane Greenleaf, Earyende Greenleaf, Erulassë Undómiel and Elaera of the Misty Mountains). Amadrieclya also became Vanya Tirananniel's apprentice when Amadrieclya proved to have potential with magic from healing and other necessities. Soon after, the Fellowship went to the Whole of the World, fought an Umëarauko, and lost Legolas and Vanya. They discovered the ship Delancey, with a mission to save Legolas and Vanya. Going to Tol Eressëa to save their friends took almost a year, but they eventually succeeded. The War in the Night Amadrieclya was a major participant in the Second Seige of Gondor and the Battle of Dol Amroth. Her roles in each battle increased and became more important as well as her skills developed. She began to show her importance to the Fellowship. Infuriated with the loss at Minas Tirith, Amadrieclya only fought harder in Dol Armroth, with more complex spells, spells that even her master found impressive, and that victory made her even more passionate. Amadrieclya played a major role in the Retaking of Minas Tirith while being one of the few members of the Fellowship to witness the climax in the throne room. Unfortuantely, Amadrieclya was thrown out from the window by the Dark One and suffered great injuries but survived. She began to doubt whether the light could over power the dark, and if she would ever live to see her life back the way it was. Personality and Traits Amadrieclya was one of the youngest elven members of the Fellowship, but she was still one of strongest. She was stubborn, and a deathly fighter, but was a good friend to her comrades. Even though she was a sorceress, she still prefered the use of the bow and arrow to that of magic. She had her heart captivated by Lucien, who was in a relationship with Earyende, and refused to look for someone else. But Amadrieclya's love woes were the least of her worries. She was willing to sacrifice her life for the fate of her friends and her family, even if the stakes were high.